Morir de Amor
by Itxel Volturi
Summary: Hay personas que creen en el amor para toda la vida, pero, ¿si hay una nueva imprimación?, ¿otra persona involucrada?, ¿enamorase de un enemigo es inmoral? ¿si ese amor es prohibido?, ¿qué harías con tal de estar juntos? Vamp/Human/Werewolf/AU
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra. SM, sin embargo la trama es mía.  
_

* * *

Prefacio

Durante siglos, los Volturi, creyeron haber matado a todos su enemigos, los hijos de luna, los brujos y gitanos.

Hace más de 200 años, cuando un vampiro mataba, o alguien moría, los acusados eran los brujos o gitanos. A esto, los brujos y gitanos hicieron un pacto, unieron en matrimonio a una bruja y un gitano.

El día que nacieran el fruto de esa unión, él o ella sería declarado a terminar con el mundo de los vampiros, dejarlos al descubierto ante el mundo humano. Tenía unos dones increíbles, que ningún otro gitano o brujo jamás haya tenido.

Ahora la venganza estaba en camino, se acercaba.

— Hola — los saludó sin temor en su voz. Alec y Jane no podían hacer nada, estaban incapacitados. Soltó una risa —. ¿Tienen miedo?, ¿los Volturi?

Los hermanos gemelos no contestaron.

— ¿Saben?, quiero que le den mis saludos a Aro — demandó, una visión le llegó de golpe —, Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Salió antes que llegaran los demás vampiros.

«Muy pronto». Pensó.


	2. ¿A vivir con el tío Charlie?

**Uno**

Bella estaba frente del espejo. Hoy regresaban a la escuela, su último año, de alguna forma estaba contenta. Se quedo mirándose aun más, no sabía qué era lo que Edward había mirando en ella, no se creía ni en lo más mínimo hermosa. Miró la nueva ropa que estaba en la cama, regresó su mirada al espejo que tenía enfrente, no usaría la nueva ropa, aunque Alice se enojara.

Bajó las escaleras, sin resbalar en el camino. Encontró a su padre, mirando por la ventana. Tosió, para llamar la atención de Charlie. Charlie se sonrojó como un tomate, lo habían pillado. Bella se mordió el labio para no soltar una risa.

— Estás hermosa, — Bella se puso roja como cereza. No tenía nada de especial, traía unos jeans, una blusa azul y una chamarra de piel negra. Regalo de Alice.

— Papá, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? — Preguntó colgándose la mochila —, ya te hacía en la comisaría.

— Bella, tenemos que hablar… — el celular de Bella sonó.

— Es Alice — Bella le sonrío, pidiendo disculpas —. ¿Qué decías?

— Hablamos después, se te hace tarde, — Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Cuídate, hasta luego.

— Siempre.

Era un día frío, lluvioso de Octubre. Bella salió, cerrando la puerta. Una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro, cuando miró a Edward. Le sonrío con esa sonrisa suya, la favorita de Bella. Se acercó, él la abrazó con delicadeza, le dio un suave beso.

— Te amo — le susurró Bella, lo abrazó más fuerte, queriendo que no desapareciera.

— También te amo — Edward escondió su cara entre el pelo de Bella.

— Tenemos que irnos, si no Alice nos mataró — dijo Bella, Edward río entre dientes.

Edward le abrió la puertezuela. A modo vampírico, Edward volvió al volante. Bella abrió sus ojos como platos.

— Edward, Charlie aun está en casa — Edward voltio a verla —, no estoy bromeando.

— Relájate, está en la cocina — le dijo al leer la mente de Charlie.

— ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir? — preguntó, sólo miraba borrones de árboles —. ¿Edward?

— No estaba leyendo su mente — confesó. Bella no le creyó, así que saltó a conclusiones.

— ¿Quiere que me aleje de ti otra vez?, ¿Verdad? — los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas en sólo pensarlo.

— Hey, no llores — tomó su mentón para que lo viera —. No va a pasar.

— ¡Bella! — la voz chillona de Alice se escuchó.

Bella miró alrededor, estaban en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Volteó a ver a Edward. Sólo se encogió de hombros. Bella no podía creer, lo afortunada que era de tener a Edward de novio, y Alice de amiga.

Todos se dirigieron a sus clases, Edward y Bella tenía todas las clases juntos. Eso puso a Bella contenta, miraría a Edward todo el día. A la hora del almuerzo Bella se sentó con los Cullen.

.

.

.

Charlie tomo el teléfono, marcó un número que sabía de memoria, el de su hermanastra.

Miriam. Solo sonó tres veces.

— Charlie, que gusto me da que llames — dijo Miriam con alegría.

— ¿Ya lo sabe? — le preguntó.

— Se lo voy a decir hoy, falta unos minutos para que llega a casa — dijo con tristeza —. Espero que no se enoje.

— Claro que no, lo estás haciendo por su bien. ¿Cuándo dijiste que sale?

— Hoy en la tarde, llegará por la noche.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

« Más que nada » pensó Miriam con tristeza, « conmigo corre peligro». Se recordó.

— Si, Charlie es por su bien — hubo silencio —. Nos hablamos después, acaba de llegar.

— Este bien, suerte.

Con eso ambos colgaron. Miriam se sentó en el sofá, empezó a hablar, pero su hija no escuchaba lo que decía, tenía su Ipod a todo volumen escuchando música de rock. Se levantó con calma del sofá, caminó hasta ella y le quitó los audífonos.

Megan Cooper, se parecía mucho a su madre. Tenía músculos bien tonificados, su pelo café claro le llegaba arriba de los hombros, sus ojos azules hipnotizan a cualquiera, estaba un poco bronceada, pero su piel blanca era como de la de su madre.

— Estoy hablando — Miriam sonó calmada.

— ¿Decías? — se tumbó en el sofá con pereza.

— Estoy cansada de esto, quiero un cambio en tu vida, te vas a vivir con tu tío Charlie.

— ¡¿Qué? — sus tonificados músculos del brazo se tensaron todavía más al apretar los puños —. ¿Estás bromeando?

— No es broma.

— ¿Ahora tomas decisiones por mí? — Se mordió el labio de enojo —, yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no necesito de tu ayuda.

— Se mira que la necesitas, ya te has hecho eso tatuajes y piercing en la barriga. ¿Ahora que viene Megan?

— Es mi vida — le gritó, tomó su mochila, subió las escaleras cuando llego al final se detuvo —. No me voy a ir.

Miriam trató de calmarse, con tranquilidad la siguió a la habitación. Tocó varias veces, cuando no le contesto sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. La encontró acostada, se sentó a un lado de ella, dijo suavemente:

— Megan, si tu padre viviera, se pondría triste por llevarnos así — Megan cerró los ojos, al escuchar la palabra padre.

— Así es la vida, mamá.

— Es que es difícil hablar contigo...

— No es difícil hablar contigo, nunca me escuchas y no tienes tiempo — la interrumpió.

— No exageres, cada que veo tu tatuaje... —le movió el pelo para mirar el tatuaje que traía en la nuca. Eran estrellas.

— Tres… — la corrigió.

— ¿Donde te hiciste el otro?

— En la casa de Alex.

— No, no ¿en qué parte del cuerpo?

— En la cadera — quedo boca arriba, se bajó los pantalones, le enseñó los dos tatuajes que se había hecho. Eran dos hermosos pájaros en negro. Miriam suspiró frustrada.

— ¡Hay Megan!, esto no puede seguir así — Megan volvió a cerrar los ojos, soltando un quedito bufo —, prepara tus maletas te vas a vivir con tu tío.

— ¡Si crees, que me voy a ir, es que no conoces a tu hija! — le declaró enojada. Miriam sacó las maletas, las aventó en la cama.

— Prepara tus maletas — le advirtió antes de salir de la habitación. « Es por su bien», se recordó Miriam «con ellos estará a salvo». — Te vas con tu tío.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.


End file.
